Complete
by A Sirius crush on Moony
Summary: "Should I smile because we're friends or cry because that's all we'll ever be?" She loves her best friend, and she finally works up the courage to tell her. Dorcas/Marlene. M


**My final entry for the 2012 Mew & Mor's Weird Pairings Competition. **

**Again with a pairing I've never even attempted writing, so I hope it's alright :3  
**

* * *

**COMPLETE  
**

She's perfect. Yeah, I know people say that nobody's perfect, but believe me when I say that she's an exception to that. When I'm with her it's as if the whole world just stops and it's only us.

Of course, that's only how _I_ see it. She probably doesn't. She probably only sees me as her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing special there.

But I love her. I love everything about her. The way her hair falls loosely down to her waist, shining when the sun hits it in the right way. The way her eyebrows arch elegantly over her large, almond-shaped brown eyes. The way she smiles with her gorgeous red lips, and her nose scrunched up in such a way that I can't stop the butterflies in my stomach. I love her body – so beautiful in every way. No flaws at all.

But what I love most about her, is her personality. She's my best friend so we know everything about each other. She knows that I can't go to bed without saying a prayer first. I know that she refuses to eat the crust on her bread because her hair's curly enough and she doesn't want it to get curlier. She knows that when I'm angry, I'll stay quiet because I hate arguing with people. I know that she only ever ties her hair up when she feels upset.

We would be perfect together. If only she felt the same way about me.

Lost in my thoughts, I take a few minutes to notice that she's sitting down next to me, watching as I stare out the window at the birds flying by. I turn to face her and smile at her beauty. She looks windswept; she's probably been out picking flowers by the lake... she loves flowers.

"Where have you been?" I ask her, and – as I expect – she holds up a hand-made bouquet of flowers. They're beautiful. Flowers of all colours, their beauty seeming to radiate off her. She holds the flowers out to me.

"They're for you, Dor," she says quietly, handing them to me. I blink and take them, lifting them up to my nose and inhaling the sweet scent of the gorgeous plants. Lovely.

"Thanks Mar," I tell her, throwing my arms around her and hugging her tightly. Oh how I wish that this hug means more than what Marlene thinks it means.

"So what have you been up to today?" Marlene asks as we break apart. I put the flowers in a vase with the other flowers we keep in our dormitory. Shrugging, I drop down onto the floor next to her.

"Just thinking, really," I reply. She raises her eyebrows at me. I know that she won't let me get away with just saying _that_. She wants to know more.

"Thinking about what?" she asks, smirking at me.

I really want to tell her. I really _really_ do. If there's even the slightest chance that I can be in her arms and have her kissing me the way I've always dreamed, then I want that chance now.

But I also have that lingering dread that she won't understand and she'll hate me forever.

I close my eyes, realising that this would be the perfect moment. No Mary, Lily or Alice. Just us. Alone.

At least I'll know after this, whether she likes me back or not. I smile at her and nod.

"I'll tell you," I say slowly. "But you have to promise me Mar, that you won't hate me afterwards."

"I could never hate you," she says, rolling her eyes and nudging me. I sigh.

"Marlene... I'm a... uh... a... ok, I l-like girls."

I close my eyes tight shut, hoping that if she's staring at me in utter disgust, I won't have to see it. She remains silent and then I feel an arm wrap around me and I chance a peek. She's holding me tight, rubbing my back. Finally, I decide it's time to talk.

"H-how do you... you know, feel about that?" I ask. She pulls back so that she's looking into my eyes when she speaks.

"I think that's great," she answers. "Really, I'm glad you told me, Dor."

I let out a sigh of relief and I hear her laugh, while she still rubs my back comfortingly. I look up at her and meet her eyes in a moment where we just stare at each other like we're looking at each other for the first time.

_No_, I tell myself crossly. Why did I always do that? Trick myself into thinking that she could ever possibly feel the same way about me.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, she speaks up again. "I like girls too, you know?" she says.

I stare at her blankly. Is she really being serious? Maybe she's just saying that to make me feel better...

But why would anybody lie about something like that? I bite my lip and ask the question I'm itching to ask.

"Is there a particular girl you like?"

She smiles and me and nods. Without verbally answering my question, she goes and asks her own question.

"What about you?"

_I love YOU_, I think desperately in my head, wishing I had the courage to say it aloud. Instead, I just follow her lead and nod.

She grins that grin that I adore, and I fight back the urge to just lean forward and crash our lips together.

To my complete and utter surprise, she doesn't fight back anything and presses her lips to mine. My mind is going crazy. She's kissing _me_.

Marlene McKinnon, kissing me, Dorcas Meadowes. I feel luckier than anyone.

The feel of her lips against mine is a feeling like no other – so amazing, so unexpected and so thrilling. She holds me close to her and I can feel a fluttering in my stomach as she pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear.

When the kiss stops, she strokes my cheek, leaving a trail of tingles following her touch, on my skin.

"I do hope the girl you like is me," she says, blushing a little. "Otherwise that would be kind of embarrassing."

"I love you, Mar," I say, unable to help myself. I see her eyes widen a little in shock and then her face relaxes into a warm smile.

"You love me?" she asks softly.

"So much," I answer, resting my head on her shoulder. She squeezes my arm.

"Well lucky for you, I think I might love you too," she says. "I've liked you for such a long time, and I'm so glad you brought it up today otherwise I know I never would have."

I smile up at her. "So can I call you my girlfriend?"

"Well I'd rather that than you calling me your boyfriend," she jokes, winking at me. I roll my eyes and lean up to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"This is the happiest day of my life," I tell her, and she nods.

"It is for me, too," she says, running her hand through my hair and staring out of the window.

I follow her gaze to watch as the sun sets in the sky, casting a brilliant orange-pink light over the Hogwarts grounds. It's a truly beautiful sight and I couldn't be happier.

I'm with her, and I know now that my life is totally and utterly complete.

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
